cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
JJ Place
JJ Place is a small, developing, and young nation at 30 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of JJ Place work diligently to produce and as tradable resources for their nation. Policies It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of JJ Place has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. JJ Place allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence, but all protests will be crushed if the protest turns incredibly violent. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. JJ Place believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. JJ Place will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Buisness JJ Place pratices mostly Laissez-Faire Captialism, or no goverment intervention in buisnesses. The only excption are the goverment owned banks, and harbor. Protests of componies is alowed in JJ Place, and the police will not intervine unless the protest turns into an incredible violent protest, in which case the military is deployed and the protesters crushed. Wars JJ Place has currently fought no wars, but maintains a strong army in case of an outbreak of war should occure. Rebellions No rebellions have yet to occur in JJ Place. Time Periods *The Begining of a Nation May 12th - May 13th, 2008 *Growing a New Nation May 14th - May 23th *Modernizing JJ Place May 24th - June 23rd The Begining of a Nation In the year 2008, on May 12th, JJJJJJJJ enbarked on a journey with 75 members, ready to gain the riches of an off-shore sorce of and . Look to make a fortune, JJJJJJJ never intended to start a city, but found the off-shore and was perfect to start a nation. With $500 and his 75 loyal few the next day, they built a small city that soon grow immensly. Growing a New Nation JJ Place soon grew with the help of HotU, President Brodine sent 500k for JJ Place's expanision, a militry is formed. Modernizing JJ Place JJ Place was still a new nation, but with the help of Asriel, another powerful member of JJ Place's alliance HotU, JJ Place recieved many millions n aid, usd to grow JJ Place's infastructure and technology level immensly, as well as the military. Relations with outher Nations President Brodine : Recruited JJ Place into HotU, JJ Place's current alliance. ally Asriel : Mentor, provides aid to help grow JJ Plave to JJJJJJJJ and provides information to JJJJJJJ. ally rsoxbranco, presidentfox, dillpickle : The Triumvir of HotU, expirced members, who JJJJJJJJ knows somewhat. ally other allies : all HotU members, trade partners, a few minor allies neutral : most every other nation enemies: none Trade Partner mathedius : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . Queen Aurore : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . Prince Trask : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . rjet13 : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . John Kay Herdz : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and exchange for and . Tech Trades Middlman *May 24th : dillpickle to tech buyer recieve 100k. *June 3rd : dillpickle to patmypet recieve 100k. *June 5th : Dictator Plotner to President Brodine recieve 100k. Seller *June 13th : JJJJJJJJ to Assassin Xaero, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *June 16th : JJJJJJJJ to Londo, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. *June 20th : JJJJJJJJ to Ghengis Khan, recieve 3 million for 100 tech. Owed Tech *payed : Assassin Xaero : June 23rd, 50 Tech *payed : Assassin Xaero : July 2nd, 50 Tech *payed : Londo : June 26th, 50 Tech *payed : Londo : July 5th, 50 Tech *not payed : Ghengis Khan : June 20th, 50 tech *not payed : Ghengis Khan : June 20th, 50 tech National Holidays *Newyears : January 1st *Luck Day : March 17th *Celebration Day : April 5 *Foundering Day by JJJJJJJJ : March 13 *HotU Day : March 15 *Wonder Week : Varies, Mid- June *Halloween : October 31st *Thanksgiving : Third Thursady in November *Christmas : December 25th Commerce Goverment Owned and Operated Buisnesses * JJ Place Bank - The major banking house for JJ Place since it's construction on May 23rd, 2008 * JJ Place National Bank - The next largest bank in JJ PLace, since June 6th, 2008. * JJ Place City Bank - JJ Area's first bank, located near the JUne 13th, 2008 Southeast border of JJ Place, established with funds from the first tech deal with Assassin Xaero on June 13th, 2008. * JJ PLace Harbor - The center of commerce for many imports in JJ Place, established May 16th, 2008. * -Futur- JJ Place Stock Market - Planned to be one of the greastest buildings in all of JJ PLace, planing for construction predicted to be in Fall 2008. Private Owned Buinesses * JJ Place Gold Mines : Mining for JJ Place since May 13th, 2008. * JJ Place Spring Water : Taking from the naturl spring mines in JJ Place since May 13th, 2008. * JJ Place Auto : Making , such as cars trucks and there custom JJ Place Auto Car since May 25th, 2008. * JJ Place Distilaries : Provides to JJ Place to improve Happiness since May 19th, 2008. * JJ Place Steel : Making to improve the infustructure of JJ Place since May 19th, 2008. * JJ Place Construction : Providing and to improve infustructure in JJ Place since May 25th, 2008. * JJ Tech : Producing and to make JJ Place a better place to live. * JJ Place Computers : Produces computers that are shipped worldwide since June 8th, 2008. * JJ Place Coffee : Headquarters providing cofee to JJ Place and around the world since June 4th, 2008. * JJ Place Housing : Providing infustructure to JJ Place since May 13th, 2008. Prices in JJ Place * - avg. $2500 an ounce * - avg. $1.00 per 8 once * - avg. $100 per sheet * - avg. $1.00 per pound * - avg. $1000 per fur * - avg. $10 per pound * - avg. $10 per pound * - avg. $100 per tree * - avg. $10000 per block * - avg. $1.00 per gallon * - avg. $100 per * - avg. $5.00 per pound * - avg. $40000 per vehicle, average automoblile - JJ Place Auto Car * - avg. $100 sheet * - avg. $2.00 per 8 once Historic Time Line May 13th, 2008 : JJ Place founded by JJJJJJJ May 13th : Recriutment letter from President Brodine recieved, JJ Place accepts. May 14th : JJ Place welcomed into Heroes of the Union, JJ Place considered a "newbie" and "HotU Cadet" and enrolled in the academy. May 16th : JJ took and passed the basic test, recieved 500k in startup- aid/ aid for passing the basic test. May 16th : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Harbor, imports would soon rise dramatically. May 17th : Trade with shelly begins provides JJ Place with and exchange for and . May 18th : Trade with mathedius begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 19th : Trade with Queen Aurore begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 20th : JJ Place celebrates 1 week aniversry, military grows to 700 soldiers and over 3000 total citizens. May 23rd : Trade with Prince Trask begings provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 23rd : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Foreign Ministry, aid to other nations and aid to JJ Place increases. May 23rd : JJ Place recieves first of many 3 mil. aid packages with Big Brother Program. May 23rd : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Bank, income of citizens rises. May 25th : Trade with rjet13 begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . May 27th : JJ PLace celebrates 2 week aniversry, military grows to 1400 soldiers and over 5000 total citizens. June 3rd : Tech trade with dillpikle and patmypet, recieve 100k for being middleman. June 5th : JJ Place considered a Jr. Member of HotU. June 6th : JJ PLace recieves second aid from mentor Asriel, JJ Place population excedes 10000 citizens with 2500 soldiers. June 6th : JJ Place constructs JJ Place National Bank, income of citizens rises. June 6th : JJ Place constructs JJ Place High School, talk of universities soon rise among citizens. June 6th : JJ PLace constructs JJ Place Clinic, health and talk of hospitals increases among the citizens of JJ Place. June 7th : JJ Place reaches 1000 infustructure, JJ Place thanks HotU for there generous support, esspecially President Brodine for recruiting and for 500k in start- up/ aid for passing the basic test, and Asriel for providing 6 mil. in aid for infustructure and tech. June 7th : Tech trade with Republic of Russia and President Brodine, recieve 100k for being middleman. June 8th : JJ Place considered a Full Member of HotU. June 10th : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Elementary, talk of Universities become ever more common. June 12th : JJ Place constructs border walls to decrese envirmental effect, immigration slightly lessoned, but majority of population overjoyed by the new border walls, imigration still supported by JJ Place and welcomed, medium income rises slightly. June 13th : JJ Place promoted to a ***** Military Officer of HotU. June 13th : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Assassin Xaero, another member of HotU. June 13th : JJ PLace establishes JJ Area City Bank, income of citizens of JJ Area soon rises. June 14th : JJ Place National Airport in need of renovation, termanal renovated and buisness increses due to newer airport. June 14th : Recruited 0weikang0 into HotU, alliance happy to have new member. JUne 16th : Outlands of JJ Place suffer extreme drought, forced to abandom outlands for the time being June 16th : Trade with shelly ends, JJ Place without and and with more and . June 16th : JJ Place payed 3mil. in exchange for 100 tech to Londo Mollari. June 16th : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Middle, university looks iminate of being built soon. June 16th : Trade with John Kay Herdz begins, provides JJ Place with and exchange for and . June 17th : JJ Place recieves 3mil in BB Aid, JJ Place infastructure reaches over 1,500 for the first time, over 14000 total citizens, and 5000 Nation Strenth, JJ Place thanks Asriel for many BB aid packets, JJ Place exits out of the BB Program as a LB, but will be a BB in the futur. June 17th : JJ Place constructs JJ Place Academy, education rises and results in increased income, happiness and income in JJ Place. June 17th : May 25th : Trade with rjet13 ends, JJ Place without and and with more and . June 19th : Trade with KrisKinsella begins provides JJ Place with and in exchange for and . JUly 14th : JJ Place National Airport seems less new, buisness slightly decreases down to pre-airport renovation period. July 17th : Outlands expirence regular rainfall for th first time in months, outlands re-populated and JJ Place less crowded.